LOTM: Heroes United S3 P7/Transcript
(Raynell and Jessica are seen hanging from the ceiling in vines as they struggle to escape) Jessica: HNNG!!! Ah come on! Raynell: *Grunts* These vines are so strong! Jessica: And they're so tight! Its hard to focus my powers! Raynell: How are we gonna get out of this?! Is she really gonna just leave us up here?? Jessica: Seems like it! Hnng! Raynell: I hope she feeds us at least. Jessica:.....Raynell. Raynell: Huh? Jessica: Let's.....try eating our way out. Raynell: WHAT?? Jessica: It's our only shot! Raynell: *groans* Oh man. Okay. (The two then try to eat the vines, but they end up gagging and spitting what they bit off out of their mouths) Jessica: *Coughs* Oh gross! Raynell: Bad idea! Bad idea! Jessica: Tastes like grass! Raynell: Ah man! I'm glad we did eat earlier. Jessica: Raynell this isn't the time! Raynell: Sorry... Jessica: *Sighs* …. I hope the boys are doing okay... (Meanwhile with the boys...) Alex: *Holding his stomach* Uuugggghhh….. Hungry..... (Alex looks over to see the other boys eating and seemingly having a decent time) Alex: *Sigh* (A Targhul then smacks Alex on the head) Targhul: Hey! Get to work! Alex: AAHH OKAY OKAY!! (Alex returns to work but feeling miserable.) Alex: *Sighs* ???: Hey you go take a break. I'll watch the pig. Targhul: Oh hey! Thanks Erin! Alex: Huh?? (Alex looks over as the Targhul leaves. He sees his sister who's also holding a tray of food) Alex: Oh. Erin: Hello there. Alex: Hey Erin.... (Erin says nothing. She instead walks up and hands Alex the tray of food) Alex: Huh? Wha- Erin: Even pigs deserve meals. But this is all you are getting. Alex: Really? Erin: Don't complain when it's all you're getting. (Alex stomach growls as he holds onto it) Alex:.....Okay. (Alex takes the tray and starts to eat) Alex: Ahh that's good. Erin: That it is. Alex:... Sis listen I- (Erin hits Alex's hand) Alex: Ow! Erin: Don't talk to me. Alex: But- Erin: Don't think things are gonna change just gave I gave you something to eat. I'm still here to keep an eye on you and make sure you do your job. Alex: *Sigh* Sis- Erin: You heard me. Alex:....Alright then. (Alex continues eating as Erin watches him) Alex: Soooo....I like your outfit sis! Erin:...... Alex: Very.....blue. Erin:...... Alex:..... I uh... Hear the guards talking. They said you did an amazing dance! Erin:...... Alex: Never thought you did that kind of dance... Erin:...... Alex:....Can you at least speak to me a little bit? I know you don't like me because I'm a boy, but I'm still your brother! Erin: So? Alex: So?! Erin: You might be my brother, but that doesn't change anything. Alex: Erin- Erin: Shut! Your mouth right now! You are just like the rest of the rotten men of this world! You don't have any respect for me or for other girls! Alex: THat's not true- Erin: I SAW you try to assault Jessica! Alex: I wasn't trying to assa- Erin: Yes you were! Alex: Erin you know we're both dating! Erin: Well Jessica has no right to date an ugly pig like you! Alex: E-Erin...? You don't mean that. Erin: Oh I do! I COMPLETELY do! You and the rest of those boys who are eating right now should be DAMN grateful, on your hands and knees thanking us! You are all worthless wastes of space! Alex: E-Erin.... Erin: Consider the food you got there my LAST act of kindness "Bro"! Cause as of now, we are done! Alex:..... (Alex begins to tear up a bit) Alex: Sis.... Erin: DON'T call me that! I'd rather be siblings with a pile of dung than be the sister of some dog like you Alex! Alex:..... *Starts to sob* Erin: Hmm?? Wha-What are you doing? Alex: *Sobbing* .... Erin: Are-... Are you crying? Alex: *Sobbing* P-Please leave me alone....! Erin: W-Wait, but you still have to eat! Alex: I don't wanna eat! Leave me alone! Erin: A-A-Alex..? Alex: *Crying* JUST GO!! BE WITH YOUR SISTERS!! (Alex lies down on the ground crying) Erin: Uhhh.... (A Targhul then walks up) Targhul: Everything okay Erin? Erin: W-We're fine, thank you! (The Targhul nods and walks off) Erin: A-Alex come on, you're making a scene. Alex: *Crying* I'LL MAKE A SCENE IF I WANT!! MY OWN SISTER HATES ME AND DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!! (Erin then rubs her head) Erin: *Groans* Alex seriously! This isn't....This... (Erin shakes her head) Erin: No! No you're gonna get up right now and get to work! Stop being a baby! Alex: LEAVE ME ALONE!! (Alex surrounds himself with a psychic barrier) Erin: Huh?? Alex: JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!! Erin: A-Alex! Alex I'm not kidding this- *Groans and grabs her head* This... (Erin then falls to one knee and shakes her head) Alex: *Sobbing* Erin:...... (Erin then looks up at Alex) Erin: Aww....My head. *Sees Alex* Huh?? Alex?! Alex: I said go away! Erin: Alex what is going on!? Why are you crying?! Alex: You know why! Erin: No I don't! Did-Did something happen?! Alex: You called me an ugly pig! You called me a dog! You said I didn't deserve Jessica! Erin: What?! When did I say that!? Alex: I don't care about that, just leave me be! Erin: A-Alex come on, lower the barrier! We can talk! Alex: Oh NOW you wanna talk!? You don't wnana be with your sisters!? Erin: Sisters??? (Erin looks around at the females in the dining hall) Erin: I don't know what you're talking about! Alex: Just go away then! I don't want to talk to you! Erin: *Sigh* In that case, forgive me. (Erin creates an ice hammer and slams it onto the barrier, shattering it) Alex:..... (Erin then goes over and gets on her knees next to Alex) Erin: There. Now talk to me. Alex:..... Erin: Alex. Alex: No, go away! (Alex hides his face in his hands as Erin sighs) Erin: Alex- Alex: GO!! (Erin then rolls her eyes) Erin: Alright then Alex, if you wanna be cranky, I'll just have to cheer you up myself! Alex: Huh? What does that mean?? (Erin smirks and then she starts to tickle Alex) Alex: Heh hah HEY! What are you- *Starts to laugh* Erin: Come on cranky big brother! Let's see a smile on that face! Alex: *Laughing* Stop it! Stop! Erin: Are you gonna cheer up?! Alex: *Laughing* N-No never! Erin: Then I'm not stopping! (Erin continues tickling Alex) ???: Ummm, Erin? Erin: Huh? (Erin looks up to find a few Targhuls looking at her and Alex confused) Targhul #2: What are you doing to him? Erin: …. Cheering him up? Targhul #3: Erin. That's a dirty pig. Erin: Excuse you? My brother isn't a pig thank you very- …… Wait a minute.... *Starts to remember what happened* Targhul #1: Huh?? Erin: I mean, yeah he's a pig but he was also sad! So I had to cheer him up! Isn't that right? Alex: *Laughing* PLEASE STOP!!! Targhuls:..... Erin: Can you guys just leave us alone for a second? Targhuls: ….. *Shrugs and leaves* (Erin watches the Targhuls leave. Once they are gone, Erin stops tickling Alex) Erin: *Whispers* Alex! I'm not brainwashed anymore! Alex: *Panting* Yay....! Erin: *Whispers* I think now we can figure a way out! We just gotta get the others freed from the brainwashing! Alex: *Whispers* Okay..... Hey Erin....? Erin: *Whispers* Yeah? Alex:.....Please never do that again. Erin: *Whispers* Well don't be cranky and I won't have to. (The two look at each other for a moment and hug) Alex: Its good to have you back sis. Erin: Good to be back bro. (They break apart as they both stand up) Erin: *Whispers* Right. You have to keep working, but the boys should be back soon. Tell them what happened. Meantime, I'm gonna go uncover while trying to find a way out. Alex: *Whispers* Okay. Erin: *Whispers* Good. Now let's get started. (Alex returns working while Erin goes over to a female Targhul) Erin: Hey girl! I've had all I can take from this pig! Keep an eye on him till the others get back will ya? Targhul #5: You got it Erin! (Alex looks at Erin who winks and walks off) Alex: *Whispers* Thanks sis. Targhul #5: Hey! (The Targhul smacks Alex) Targhul #5: Get to work! Alex: Ah okay okay! (Erin is then seen walking into the dining hall) Erin: Sorry about that sisters. Targhul #2: No need. We're sorry you got stuck with that dumb boy. Targhul #3: Yeah it was a little weird for you tickling him like that though. Erin: Well, I didn't have any other way to cheer him up you know? Targhul #2: You couldn't tell a joke or something? Erin: I'm not the joking type. Targhul #3: Well whatever at least he's done crying and working. Erin: Yeah. Targhul #3: Oh yeah, I never did compliment you on that dance Erin. Erin: My dan-? Oh! Right my dance! *Thinking* Shit! I was saving that dance for Jack! Targhul #2: Yeah! Seriously girl you can really work those hips! Targhul #3: She sure can! Erin: W-Well, thanks guys! Targhul #3: You've gotta do it again sometime, it's amazing! Erin: Well you know... Targhul #2: That piercing really tops it off too! Targhul #3: And those subtle abs too! Erin: Huh?? Targhul #3: What you didn't know? Erin: Wait I have abs?! Targhul #2: Yeah! In fact you got yourself a 4 pack! (Erin looks down at her exposed midriff to see does indeed have a 4 pack abs.) Erin:... I wore this thing so many times! How did I not notice??? Targhul #2: Maybe you never looked! Erin: *Thinking* Holy crap, all that exercise Bwynraya made us get really has been helping! Targhul #3: You really take care of yourself Erin. Erin: Ah well you know I did do a lot of fighting as a Defender and training as a hero. *Thinking* And got worked to the bone by a military badass. Targhul #2: That's good. Targhul #3: Well, we'll leave you alone for a bit. Erin: Alri- ???: FREEDOM!!! (Jessica and Raynell are then seen running into the dining hall after freeing themselves from the vines) Raynell: Finally free! Targhul #2: What the?? Erin: Jessica?? Raynell??? Jessica: OH MY GOD THAT WAS INSANE!! Raynell: HOW DID WE EVEN DO THAT?! Jessica: I DON'T KNOW!! Raynell: Well at least we- (Raynell and Jessica look around) Raynell: Ran into the wrong room... Jessica: Crap. Human Female: Hey! What are you two doing?! Targhul #4: Yeah! Aren't you two suppose to be with Nettle?! Jessica: W-We were! Raynell: She let us go free! Targhul #2: Did she now? Jessica: Y-Y-Yeah! I-In fact! We uh... Weeeee… Raynell: We agreed to join her! Targhul #3: *gasp* you did!? Jessica: we did? Duh I mean yeah we did! Targhul #2: Erin did you hear that?! Erin: Y-Yeah I did! Good job guys! Jessica: Thanks Erin! Erin: Heh. Say guys, can I talk to you two alone then? Raynell: S-Sure! Why not? Erin: Great! Come on! (Erin leads the girls outside. They step away from any women that could be listening) Erin:... Okay. PLEASE tell me you two aren't brainwashed! Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: Of course not! Jessica: *Gasp* Wait Erin, are you free from the brainwashing?! Erin: *Sighs with relief* Oh thank god! yes I am! Jessica: How did you get free?! Erin: I think my sisterly instincts took over when I saw Alex crying. Raynell: Huh?? Jessica: Crying!? Erin: Yeah. Jessica: W-Where is he?! I'll cheer him up in no time! Erin: No no no no no! Bad idea! Jessica: Wha- But- Erin: Look don't worry, I cheered him up. Besides, we can't let the women in the nest get suspicious. Raynell: Do you guys have a plan? Erin: I'm trying to find a way out. Alex is telling the boys I'm free from the control. Now we just gotta how to free the other girls from Nettle's control before we can leave. Erin: Well, from my experience, we could try to make them feel bad for something. Jessica: Feel bad? Erin: Yeah. Alex crying helped my sisterly instincts knock me to my senses, so if we make the other girls feel bad, they might be free too! Raynell: Alright! Jessica: Worth a shot I guess. Erin: Great! Then let's get started! (The three girls nod and head out to begin their plan) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts